Allowed
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: Well... Just they, the cold apartment and the coffee maker.... Let's see what happen... Let's see what they allowed...
1. Chapter 1

_**ALLOWED**_

Author's Note: Well, english is not my mother tongue, but I want to give this a chance... So, please don't be too hard with the mistakes and forgive me.  
Disclaimer: None of this character are mine, I'm just borrowing them (But I'm totally considering keeping Arvin Sloane...)  
Location: Indeterminate. Before Season 4, certanly. In the start of Season 3 sounds good.  
Topic: Something like romance. One of the rarest couples that I've heard about.  
(Rated M-16 for Chapter 2)  
Dedicate to: Paly, niña, friend. Mecky the one with the idea. _Lulita_ because she is a brown eyed angel saving me from my own mistakes (she's doing the beta-reading!)

* * *

Chapter 1.-

They had been working together for so many nights that they almost had get used to the mutual company. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either...  
'It was all because of The Govement, that new bloody mutual agreement...'  
Her mind stopped with the sound of the coffe maker. He got up and went for the hot mix of caffeine and sugar. She only accepted it, like the fact that they were working together, like the fact that she didn't hate him anymore... or that she hated him less...  
It has been like that every single night since a month. Just they, the cold apartment and the coffee maker.

"I have to go" he said, getting up from his chair.  
"O.k" she got up too, and followed him to the door, going two steps behind.  
"Good Night, Sydney" he wishpered  
"G' Night" she answered.  
When his hand touched the latch, accidentally he rubbed hers. Sydney gave to him a puzzled look. He came a bit too clooser for her, their faces were just millimeters apart. They were breathing the same air, the same tense air  
His body didn't give any chance of running, of moving away from him...  
"What worries you moust, Sydney?" he said, with his mouth almost touching hers while he was speaking "What might your father think or say? What might they back at the CIA think or say? What Vaughn might think or say?... Are you imagining them, Sydney? Imagine the expression in their faces if they see you in this compromising position... with me, of all people..."  
"Not" it went out of her mouth without rationalize it, but it was too late to move back "I'm scared of my own mind" this time she was whispering and it was her mouth the one that almost was touching, was hunting, his after every word "I'm scared of what I might think... What might I feel if I remembered why I hate you, or why I should hate you?... What might I feel after doing the simple mathematical calculation that would show the difference of our age... And more than anything I am scared of what I might feel and think if you kissed me... If you make love with me..."  
He was amazed, certainly, because she had just said everything what he thought she would keep to herself. This was a possibility in a million, and he was going to take it... So he kissed her... There was neither love nor passion in that kiss, probably only was lust. It was not sweet... It was not delicate. It was strong. It was hard. It was wild. And, even, it was hurting.  
In some moment they separated from each other's mouth, but it was again too late... And they allowed it...


	2. Chapter 2

(Rated M-16 for innuendo, sex content, and some male-slash _memories)  
_Same disclaimer. Same thanks.

* * *

Chapter 2.-

The second kiss was different. This time he wasn't proving if she could handle it. He was proving her, knowing her flavour. The kiss deepened as their lips pressed on each others'. She felt his mouth beginning to open and his tongue gently prove her lips, he had winning the biggest battle between them. She opened her mouth for him and their tongues began the ancient mating dance that only tongues know how to do. It, the kiss, sent shivers down into the pit of her stomach and she needed to feel more of him.  
The silence in the apartament was now broken by the sound of clothes falling to the floor and soft moans coming from her mouth. Their breathing coming fast and hard...  
The eye contac was the only thing that differenced this act of an animal behaviour...  
She knew this was wrong, hell that she knew it... It was Sloane after all... Her's father friend and enemy... But she also knew that her body and her mind was scriming the need of him, yes him _of all people..._ And she just can't stop it...  
He... well he was lost in the sensation that young Bristow caused on him... She wanted to take the control of the situation... _"Just like his father in the same situation"_ he thought... So naive, so sweet... So perfect...  
"Wait..." again her mouth was speaking without her fully agreement.  
"Why?" he just said, kissing her neck.  
She didin't had an answer to that... And when his hands started to make the way to her breast she didn't bother in looking for more words to say...  
He laid her in the bed, still kissing her naked chest, her naked belly... Going down and down, more _into _her... He took off the last of her clothes, and smiled evil and hungry to the naked woman in front of him...  
"You're _too beautiful_, Sydney" he whispered, coming back to her mouth.  
While he was kissing her, she mananged to switch positions with him putting herself on the top. Funny, uh?. He smiled again, when she started to unbotten his shirt. She was trying to take control again... _"No"_ his mind corrected him _"She alredy had take control... She's smartess than daddy"_  
So, in the same way that she allowed him to start, he allowed her to go on... And all the rational thoughts left their bodies...  
Her lips started to run over his bare chest, his strong muscles became easy with her mouth's touch... He became easy with her, even if he didn't want to show it...  
The complicity was marvelous... It were two bodies transforming them selves in a new one... Her breath was coming in gasps, she still needed to feel more of him... She needed him inside... And somehow he knew it...  
So he got back to the top of her... And he started to kiss and lick her, every single part of her... His tongue was causing every kind of sensations in her body... He was waiting for the rigth moment to _slide into her_... And the moment came... No words had been said at all... _  
_Her nails started to scratch his skin, as response of his hard moves. He was moving in her, faster and faster... And she cried out as the feeling intensified... The friction creating heat and, even passion...

They collapsed near to each others... Breathless... Wordless... Feelingless...  
But her hand... Well he alredy had thought she was like her father _even here..._ And he wasn't wrong... Sydney rached for his hand... But this time... Well, again, she wasn't totally Jack... So he took her hand too...

* * *

That were, uh?... Tell me what you think, please... 


End file.
